Grand Pirate Games!
by aubreyjoy.miado
Summary: Hi! This is still a ZoRobin story, I've add a small LuNa. A tournament of the greatest pirates are happening and the Strawhat crew entered this game!
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! A new story of mine! This is like the grand magic games in fairy tail. Tell me if you want to mix One Piece and Fairy Tail. contains lots ZoRobin and a little LuNa . Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Tournament

Robin: Hey guys check this out

Nami: Read it

Robin: Hey pirates! If your crew is strong to face any danger, enter the Grand Pirate Games in Galodia next week

Luffy: Yosh! Let's go there, we are the best crew

Robin: I'm not sure Doflamingo, Kid, Blackbeard's and other pirates will join here

Nami: I'll be killed

Zoro: Robin's got new special abilities we won't lose

Luffy: Yeah! Robin's even stronger than me now

Ussop: Uh duh! she's a demon that's why she's strong

( Robin's power is fire, crystals and darkness, of course don't forget about her hana - hana powers)

Robin: Still, we should cooperate

Nami: If we will join, I'll be really dead

Robin: Oh, it says here that only the crew that is been given a letter should join

Nami: Hahahaha see

Luffy: Shit!

Zoro: Too bad

NEXT MORNING

Nami: Kyaaa!

Robin: What's wrong?

Nami: A letter

Robin: It says what?

Nami: W-w-w-we are joining

Robin: Okay then

Nami: Robin~ if we join I'll be killed

Luffy: Yay! we are joining

Nami: *Sob* I'm unlucky

Luffy: Let's go!

Nami: We're going to arrive there after 3 days, we still have enough time to practice

Robin: Okay then I'll go to the deck to practice my powers

Nami: Not so fast, I'm gonna pair you guys

Zoro: Okay then tell us

Nami: Okay first is...

AFTER 40 MIN.

Nami: And lastly... Zoro and Robin, or should I say ZoRobin

Zoro and Robin: Nami

Nami: Joke

Robin: So when should we practice?

Zoro: How about now?

Robin: Okay then

IN ZORO'S TRAINING ROOM

Zoro: * Pant* not too bad, you've improved

Robin: You too *pant* Zoro -kun

AFTER 3 DAYS

Sanji: Robin - chwaaan! do you want me to carry you?

Robin: Of course Sanji - kun, I really think the water is really deep

Nami: At last we're here

Luffy: Yay! let's go!

Nami: Luffy, wait

Luffy: Why? Whoa!

They saw a big rock floating on mid - air.

Robin: That is where we're going

Nami: It's so pretty

Ussop: Away from gravity

Man: Good morning, you must be strawhat Luffy?

Luffy: Yes!

Man: I'll show you to your room

Robin: Thank you so much

Man: You're welcome, they're right you are beautiful

Sanji: Hoy, hoy are you flirting with her?

Man: I'm sorry for the annoyance, Black Foot Sanji

Sanji: You better be

Man: May I remind you all that the ground floor has a large swimming pool and restaurants

Luffy: Meat drooling

Robin: So what are we gonna do?

Nami: Relax before the tournament will start

AFTER 56 MIN.

Sanji: **Nosebleed** Robin - chan is hot and sexy

Nami: Okay then, Robin let's enter the pool

Sanji: Awwww, Nami - san is not wearing a sexy bikini

Nami: Shut up!

Robin: Umm.. Nami - san I think you should better see this

Nami: Hmmm it says here that if you want to enter the pool, you must have a COUPLE!

Robin: This is bad

Nami: You're going with Zoro, I'll go with Luffy

Robin: Are you okay with that Zoro - kun?

Zoro: Yes

IN THE POOL

Doflamingo: Hehehe Mugiwara is he- *gasp*

Guy 1: Whoa! who's that beauty over there? **pointing at Robin**

Guy 2: Nico Robin!

Doflamingo: She really is hot

Robin: **Looked at Doflamingo**

Doflamingo: *Wink* hi

Robin: Luffy...

Luffy: Oh! Doofy you're here!

Doflamingo: Be prepared to lose Strawhat

Luffy: No! You'll lose

Doflamingo: Hehehe I can't wait

Robin: Luffy, Nami is waiting

Doflamingo: You're Nico Robin right? let's go out tonight

Robin: **Smirk** do you think I'll fall into your crusade?

Doflamingo: Hahaha so you're a hard-to-get type eh, babe?

Zoro: Oy! don't talk to her like that

Doflamingo: Tch! whatever she'll like me sooner

Robin: No, I won't

Doflamingo: **Cupped Robin's** **chin** come on be mine

Zoro: Santoryuu...

Robin: **Pushed Doflamingo** Zoro - kun stop it

Luffy: Get lost!

Doflamingo: See you later beautiful

AFTER 45 MIN.

Robin: That was quite a day

Nami: Yeah

Announcer: Okay then pirates! Go and get ready for the first competition

Robin: It's 12:00 in the evening

Nami: Geez I'm tired!

Luffy: Let's go!

Ussop: He still got the energy even if it's midnight

Robin: That's our captain for you

Announcer: Okay the you saw the path made of rocks

A trail of rocks was created.

All: Yes

Announcer: Okay the rules are you shouldn't use your magic or anything... including swords

Zoro: Damn it

Announcer: There are over 104 crews we have and we are planning to have 10 only

Doflamingo: My crew will be

Announcer: All of you should race towards the finish line WITH your crew

Robin: Easy

Announcer: The problem is... there are difficult obstacles

Ussop: We're doomed

Robin: Ready guys?

Nami: Wait, I have a plan

Nami whispered on Robin's ear.

Nami: That would be called "cheating"

Nami: Well the only rules is don't use your magic

Robin: Okay I'll do it

Announcer: Oh no! the cruel cat burglar Nami is planning something that came from hell

Nami: Shut up!

Zoro: So what's the plan?

Nami: Gather around

AFTER 1 Min.

Zoro: Okay then

Nami: See, it's not against the rules

Luffy: Okay then, let's go!

Announcer: On your mark... get set... GO!

Nami: Go Robin!

Robin: Oh boys ~

All the male pirates: Yes beauty - chan?~

Robin: It's getting hot **pulling her t-shirt**

Boys: Ohhhh~ fan service

Robin: I was thinking that maybe we'll... have a little fun

Boy: OMG! **heart eyes**

Zoro: Is this your plan... the announcer said "ALL" the members

Nami: Don't worry

Robin: Oh look **pointing at the edge of the sidewalk**

Boys: What is is it sexy - chan ~? **leaning over the edge**

Robin could you line up for me?

Boys: Sure

The boys lined, the first is on the edge while the last boy is at the last spot

Robin: Bye-bye **kicked the last boy**

Boys: Shit!

Announcer: Oh no! if those boys won't make it, the crew will fail

Kid: Hey that's unfair!

Announcer: Hmm.. your probably jealous of the cat burglar because of her intelligence, plus the only rule is "No using of magic"

Kid: The cat burglar is stupid, now miss pretty and hot Nico Robin won't run into the finish line

Nami: Hehehe you're wrong, Robin show them our plan!

Robin: Roger!

Under Robin's skinny jeans is a racing rocket tied to her shoes.

Robin: You cannot disqualify us, this rockets isn't made of magic, they're original

Kid: Shit!

Blackbeard: Amazing talent, that Nico Robin

Robin started and finished in the finish line.

Nami: Yay! we're 4th place

Ussop: I thought you're going to be doomed

Nami: *Sob* yeah I remember

Announcer: Okay then the winning teams are; Blackbeard pirates, Hawkin's crew, Kid pirates, Mugiwara pirates...

AFTER 1 HOUR

Announcer: Goodnight and prepare for tomorrow

Robin: That was fun!

Nami: *Yawn* I'm gonna sleep

Robin: I'm gonna walk for a while

Nami: Okay then

Robin was walking on an alleyway when a group of guys was walking towards her direction.

Guy 1: Hey, do you know what you did to us is naughty?

Robin: Leave me be

Guy 2: We can forgive you, in exchange for a pleasure time

Guy 3: Yeah, come on we can show you to our room

Robin: I don't need anything, so leave me!

Guy 4: Calm down and let us lick every part in your body,babe

Robin: Leave me!

Leader:** Licked her neck** come on, you taste good

Robin: *Gasp* what are you doing?!

Guy 2: **Touched her boobs** so soft!

A light appeared and killed every single one of them.

Robin: Zoro - kun

Zoro: I knew it, I should have followed you

Robin: Thank you

Zoro: No problem, let's go **grabbed Robin's hand**

Robin: **Blushing**

Zoro: Damn, where's our room?

Robin: Oh boy

Zoro: Ummmm Robin... a little help

Robin: Zoro - kun, this is our room **pointing at the door next to Zoro**

Zoro: Ah! okay I remember

Robin: Fufufufufu

Zoro: Humph!

Robin: You're cute

Zoro: Stop teasing me

They entered the room and saw the room with a gloomy aura.

Nami: Zoro... Zoro is our contestant in the maze tournament weeping

Ussop: We're doomed!

Chopper: We're going to hell!

Luffy: It's all right Nami

Zoro: You can't count on me

All: NO WE CAN'T

Robin: Let's just trust Zoro

Zoro: Thanks Robin... I love y- nothing

Robin: You love what?

Zoro: Nothing I bit my tongue

Luffy: **Hugged Nami** hey come on Zoro's not that bad

Nami: Blushing Lu-Lu-Luffy?!

Robin: I saw virgins that are so sweet

Nami: Robin...

Robin: Joking

Zoro: I'll be ready for tomorrow, goodnight guys

All: Goodnight

NEXT MORNING

Announcer: Good morning pirates! Get ready because the Maze Tournament is beginning.

Luffy: Go for it Zoro!

Zoro: I won't fail you

Announcer: Okay then, this is like a hide - and - seek game, the only problem is you are in a maze and if you see your opponent, hit him/her

They are separated and placed in a big and wide maze.

Zoro: This is easy

Announcer: The big problem is... we created clones that looks like you so that you'll be confused

Zoro: Shit!

People: Go!

Announcer: The game starts is 3...2... and 1!

Zoro was walking and found no one. They can be seen in a big screen.

Luffy: Go Zoro!

Zoro: I got it!

Zoro slashed every clone to know who is not a clone.

Announcer: That is minus 12 points

Zoro: What!

Announcer: If you hit a clone you will be deducted 1 point each

Zoro: Damn it!

Nami: That's not in the rules!

Announcer: You should have read the guide book

Nami: He's right

A opponent jumped at Zoro and throw him rocks. Zoro doges it and hit her, but she disappeared and hit Zoro.

Announcer: Oh! that hurts!

Zoro: Santuryuu...

When he's about to make his attack, all his opponents jumped and attacked each other.

Announcer: What are they doing?!

All of them saw a man who's activating his power.

Zoro: I fell dizzy

The temperature of the room changed and made the people dizzy. Suddenly, the contestants have been slashed including Zoro.

Announcer: The winner of this game is the... Blackbeard pirates!

Robin: No! Zoro, are you alright?

Announcer: Ouch! the Strawhat pirates are in the last place!

People: Boo~ you suck strawhats!

Luffy:** His face darkened** those...

Nami: Control your anger

Zoro walked towards them with a darkened face.

Robin: It's okay Zo-

Zoro: No! It's not okay!

Ussop: Zoro?

Zoro: I've fought many strong pirates...and now I've failed!

Robin: **Touched Zoro's hand** there's still next time

Zoro: **Pushed Robin** let go!

Robin fell and they saw a cut on Robin's hand that is bleeding.

Chopper: Robin! Zoro, what's wrong with you?!

Zoro: R-R-Robin?

Robin: **Frightened of Zoro and shaking** i-i-it's okay

Zoro: Robin...** tried to hold Robin's hand**

Robin: **Getting away from his grip** let me go!

Zoro: Ro-

Nami: Zoro, she's afraid of you now

Robin: Please... let me go **shaking**

Ussop: Zoro, if you lose we can still fight

Sanji: How dare you! if you're angry don't hurt Robin - chan!

Luffy: Zoro! I don't care what you say you're still our winner!

Zoro: Luffy...

Franky: You didn't fail because you're weak, but because you have been strong for too long

Zoro: I'm sorry

Robin: ...

Nami: I think you really scared her

Announcer: Okay the next event is the first match; Strawhat Nami vs. Flare

Blackbeared: Do your best Flare

Flare: I will kill you Nami

Luffy: Good luck Nami

Nami: I will

Robin: Do your best

Zoro: **Getting near to Robin** yeah do your best

Robin: **S****taying away from Zoro, probably afraid of Zoro**

In the rink

Nami: I'll defeat you

Flare: Hehehehe

Announcer: Get set and go!

END OF CHAPTER 1

Hey guys please review, I won't be updating this week because I will be studying for my entrance exam. And also i need to read my new book. Please review and read my other 3 stories; "Together Forever", "My Life is Complete", and "Love Fever"


	2. Nami vs Flare

Hi guys! Please review and enjoy! If you watch fairy tail, you know who's Flare

Chapter 2: Nami vs. Flare

Nami: Let's go!

Flare: Blazing Flames!

Flare's hair turned into a flaming dragon and hit Nami...well her clone.

Nami: Hyaaaa!

Flare: I've got you st- what?!

Nami: I remembered this move from Enies Lobby

( You remembered right guys? )

Flare: Impressive

Nami: My turn! Heat Ball, Cool ball! Thunder Bolt Tempo!

Flare: Flame shield!

Zoro: Their attacks are both fast

Ussop: Nami seem a little tense

Robin: _You can do it Nami_ **she thought**

Blackbeard: _Strawhat Nami only has one weakness_ **he thought**

Nami: *Pant* I have to admit you're strong

Flare: Whatever

Nami: Although I know where to hit you know

Flare: Eh?

Nami: Thunder Cut!

Robin: I got it, Nami's gonna hit her hair

Flare: No, I must move

Nami: You can't move, I've paralyze your body in my previous attack

Flare: Shit

Nami: Go! Thunder Bolt Tempo!

Flare's hair had been cut about 4 inches ( Flare's hair is like 19 inches )

Flare: No!

Nami: _If I continue this attack, she will lose_ **she ****thought**

Flare: **Eyes darken** you made your greatest mistake

Nami: What?!

Flare: Look at your friends side

Nami: Chopper!

Flare dug a hole by her hair and made its way behind Chopper. Of course Chopper doesn't know.

Nami: Stop this!

Flare: If you will continue this, your pet will die

Nami: Okay I'll let you go

Nami released Flare and let her attack herself.

Flare: Pathetic fool!

Nami: _I can't let her win_ **she thought**

Flare: Hehe looks like you will be one of us

Nami: Eh?

Flare made a sign of the Blackbeard pirates' crew by her hair.

Nami: Don't tell me you'll...

Flare: Hold still, this will hurt

Nami: Stop!

Flare: Hahaha! Weaklings!

Luffy:_ Nami is stronger than her! why is she holding back? Unless something that she should sacrifice fo_r **he thought**

Robin: Nami...**looked at Chopper** *gasp* Luffy behind Chopper!

Luffy: I knew it! Gomu Gomu no Rocket!

Luffy hit Flare's hair and cut it which made Flare's flames go out.

Flare: She found it! That Nico Robin is one hard cookie

Nami: I'm free

Luffy: Go for it Nami!

Nami: Luffy...yes!

Flare: Don't you dare!

Nami: I'm gonna show you what are we made of!

Flare: You little!

Nami: Thunder Storm Tempo! Thunder Slash!

A huge thunder is coming and rain is been formed.

Flare: No!

The whole Colosseum is full of thick, dark smoke. Zoro saw a blue light and heard a scream.

Zoro:_ Is that Nami's scream_ **he thought**

Brook: Nami - san!

Ussop: *Cough* *cough*

Robin: I can't see

Zoro: **Held Robin** I'm here

Robin: Zoro - kun

Luffy: It's beginning to be clear!

Robin: Nami won?

Luffy: No

Robin: What?

Luffy: Nami!

They saw Nami covered in bruises and scratches.

Chopper: I thought the thunder hit Flare

Robin: Flare has no scratches

Zoro: I saw a man hit Nami earlier

Ussop: They cheated!

Announcer: And the winner is Flare!

People: Boo! Strawhats ~

Luffy: **Clenched his fist** you!

Robin: Stop it Luffy

Luffy ran to Nami and held her in his arms

Nami: I'm so sorry guys, I'm w-w-weak

Luffy: You're not weak!

Robin: He's right Nami, you're very strong

Nami: *Sob* I-I've just lost, I'm not strong **crying**

Robin: Showing bravery and loyalty is being strong enough

Franky: It's okay Nami - sis

Chopper: Yeah

Ussop: You're cool Nami

Brook: Everything's fine Nami - san

Flare: Oh~ orange girl has friends

Robin: Yeah, the friends that she protected from you!

Flare: Whoa! slow down Demon Child

Robin: Chopper, heal Nami

Chopper: Yes

They left and followed Chopper, but Robin stayed.

Flare: What do you want Demon Child?

Robin: If you hurt her again, I'll be sure to create a grave for you** eyes redden **

Flare: _Did her eyes turned red?_ **she thought**

Robin: This Colosseum will be your grave

Blackbeard: This is not your duel Nico Robin

Robin: I'll be leaving

Blackbeard: Let's go now Flare

Flare: Roger

That Night

Zoro: Robin

Robin: Y-yes?

Zoro: I'm so sorry for hurting you

Robin: It's nothing

Zoro: Why did you tremble?

Robin: What?

Zoro: You trembled when I touched you

Robin: Well it's just...

Zoro: What is it?

Robin: I just remembered the times when I have been...

Zoro: Raped?

Robin: Something like that...My past captains always hurt me an use me for pleasure and lust

Zoro: I'm so sorry Robin, you know that I won't hurt you right

Robin: I know but it only made me remember

Zoro:** Looked at Robin's wounded hand** does it still hurt?

Robin: Oh, don't worry about it

Zoro: Let's get inside

Robin: Okay then

Ussop: Yo Robin,Zoro!

Zoro: What?

Ussop: Where have you been guys?

Zoro: Oh nothing, we've just talk

Ussop: Okay

Robin: Thank you Zoro - kun, for being there for me always

Zoro:** Blush** no problem

Robin: Fufufu

Zoro: Hey by the way, you look cute when you laugh

Robin: **Blushing** thanks

Flashback

Robin: Please stop!

Crocodile: You're so tight Ms. All Sunday

Robin: Enough!

Crocodile kissed her roughly and banged on her pussy very hard.

Robin: Hya!

Crocodile: **Licked Robin's neck** looks like you're my pleasure tool

End of Flashback

Ussop: Hey Robin, are you okay?

Robin: Huh? Yes

End of Chapter 2

Review please!


End file.
